Ms Carter Goes to Washington
by Vattenmelon
Summary: Sam goes to Washington to visit Jack. Cue awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1

'So…' Jack said, hands in pockets and swinging back and forth on his feet.

'Mmm…' Sam replied. There was an awkward silence.

'Nice of you to come along,' Jack offered.

'No problem, Sir.'

'Sorry that it wasn't all that exciting,' Jack said, looking at Sam with _I'm-sorry_ eyes.

'Oh no, not at all! Not even an ancient time machine can bet a room full of Air Force generals on the excitement scale, Sir,' Sam replied, smiling. Jack couldn't help but laugh. 'Yes, well…' he said. The awkward silence returned.

_Oh, stop being so scared!_, he told himself. _She doesn't bit—probably. Just ask her! She practically said 'yes' anyway; I mean, she __**is**__here, after all. And what happened at the cabin… for fucks sake, man up!_

'So…' Jack began. 'Do you…' he said, but was cut short by an untimely cough.

'Sir, are you OK?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, sorry. Holy Hannah,' he said to himself. Sam couldn't help but laugh. 'Sorry, I'm fine. Sam… do you wanna go get dinner?' he asked.

'I thought you'd never ask, Jack.'


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the restaurant had passed without any awkwardness. It'd only lasted three minutes, after all. Things quickly took a turn for the worse after that. The restaurant couldn't exactly be explained as very formal, yet there they were, in dress blues and all. _Oops_, Jack was thinking to himself, as he intently studied the menu. He peered over the top of it at Sam, who was studying the menu with_ way_ more attention than it deserved. _I've barely seen her this concentrated at work_, Jack thought to himself. _Alright, O'Neill, stop being silly!_

'Why'd the tomato cross the road?' Jack asked, slamming the menu shut and looking at Sam with a dead-serious look. Sam couldn't help but smile. _God, that smile can melt a million hearts…_ Jack thought. _Snap out of it!_

'Come on,' he prompted.

'I dunno, why?'

'To catch up,' Jack answered. Sam started laughing loudly. 'God, that was almost as good as Teal'c's Jaffa joke,' she said.

They both laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

'So…' Jack said, standing outside the restaurant. Sam was silent. 'I'll call for a driver,' he continued.

'I'll get a taxi,' Sam said.

'Carter, unless you've gone deaf, I just said that I'd get a driver down here,' Jack replied.

'Oh, um, thanks, but I don't want to incovinence you. My hotel is way out of your way,' Sam replied, blushing. _Hotel? Wait, what? _Jack thought to himself.

'Hotel?' he asked, putting on his _i-heard-what-you-said-but-I-wish-I-hadn't _tone and face.

'Um, yeah…' Sam replied. There was an awkward silence as they both stood side-by-side, both staring into the street.

'Hotel, eh?' Jack said.

'Yes, Sir,' Sam replied.

'Right… Sam, do you want to come back to my place?' Jack asked. Sam stared at Jack, mouth half-open in disbelief. 'For, you know, coffee… or something,' Jack tried. Sam smiled at him, and said 'Sure thing, Jack. "Coffee"', making air quotes around the last word.

'Or something,' he replied.

'Uh-hu...' Sam replied, smiling broadly.


	4. Chapter 4

The apartment was, to put it mildly, minuscule. And it looked like a bomb had gone off; it couldn't have been cleaned for several weeks at least. Sam picked up a newspaper lying on the sofa. _February 8__th__… that's two months ago!_ she thought to herself.

'It's, um… nice,' she said to Jack.

'Um… thanks,' he replied, surveying the utter mess that lay before him. _Damn it, I knew I should've cleaned this place more than once…_

'Very… homely,' Sam said, and an awkward silence followed.

'Yeah…' Jack said, not sounding convinced.

'It's…' Sam started.

'Carter, it's shit,' Jack filled in the rest. A smile grew onto Sam's face. 'Oh, I wouldn't say that,' she replied.

'I would.'

'Touché,' she replied, laughing. 'Still, I've seen worse.'

'Oh?'

'Have you ever seen my house?' she said.

'Touché…'

'Hey, I resent that implication,' she replied, fake-hitting Jack's arm.

'You started it!'

'No I didn't!'

'Yes you did!'

'Yes, but that's irrelevant!' she replied, tossing her hat at Jack, who tripped over a pile of papers trying to duck the flying object. Sam moved up next to him, smiling broadly. 'Ha! I win,' she said victoriously, just as Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

'Close, but no cigar, Sam!' Jack replied, as they both laid on the floor, laughing.


End file.
